


Desert Secrets

by shattere



Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Before the train ride, Doma the Dark Organization | Waking the Dragons Arc, Drama, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hentai, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattere/pseuds/shattere
Summary: Takes place before everyone rides on the train during the Doma Saga. Tea notices during the night that the pharaoh is no longer around. Finding him alone, she tries to cheer him up with the only idea she could think of.
Relationships: Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Desert Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This was just a short fic to help with the motivation for the bigger stories. Remember to review especially if you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Yu-Gi-Oh. I just own the plot.

The mood inside the small trailer was gloom and silence. The silence was so thick that a butter knife could slice through it. Twice, conversation was started, but usually a loud sigh or grunt was the only response. Most of the people were angry at Joey Wheeler for spilling to Seto Kaiba about the Pharaoh losing his duel with Rafael. The other sounds were tears from Rebecca Hawkins as she tried to cheer up but kept failing due to her missing Yugi.

Currently at the time, dinner had been survived, and it was late in the evening. Professor Hawkins was sleeping in the single bedroom of the trailer while Joey and Tristan were on the benches of the table. The pharaoh sat on the steps leading out the door. One of his legs were straight while the other was bent. He was staring out the window. The knuckles on his hand were split and covered with dried blood from him taking out his anger on some boulders scattered around.

Tea wasn't quite asleep as she watched the pharaoh sit by the door, worried about his feelings and thoughts that might be racing through both mind and body. She was sitting by Rebecca in the only chair within the small room. She watched as the pharaoh clenched and unclenched his hand before finally standing and walking out the door.

Tea didn't want to follow the pharaoh, but she also didn't want him to suffer alone. While she did miss the small duelist quite a bit especially since he was her childhood friend, the feelings she once had for him had disappeared only to remerge upon the nameless pharaoh who inhabitant the mysterious Millennium Puzzle. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was already past midnight.

Grabbing a couple of the brown blankets and making sure the young girl was comfortable, Tea walked out of the trail to located the pharaoh. Luckily for her, his boots left some type of imprint across the sand making it easy for her to follow. She noticed that he was heading away from the trailer towards the small rocky horizon.

Tea wasn't sure how long she traveled. She was quite surprised that the pharaoh had even traveled this far. Occasionally when she looked upon the ground, she thought she saw the footprints disappear. She didn't want to get lost, but at the same time, she wanted to find him.

The surrounding was quiet as she looked left and then right, trying to find the next location the pharaoh might have traveled. They were some distance away from the trail that no one would hear if something should happen. She took another step when a hand reach across her face, covering her eyes, and pulling her back against someone. She would have screamed if it wasn't for the Millennium Puzzle poking into her back.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the pharaoh as he released the girl and walked around her. Tea watched as he walked over to sit down and lean against some of the huge rocks.

Tea shrugged as she dropped the blankets before him, "I was worried about you."

"You shouldn't be. Head back to the others." His tone was very monotone and seemed to hold some type of bite to it.

Tea shook her head. "I am not leaving you. You need someone right now."

The pharaoh chuckled darkly. "What can you do? Give me one of your friendship speeches. No, thank you. What I did was beyond evil. It should have been me, not him." He slammed his fists against some of rocks causing the young dancer to jump.

Tea quickly walked over to the pharaoh and dropped to her knees. She reached out, grabbing the collar of his black shirt. "Well, it wasn't. So, you need to shape up and get yourself back together. We need you. Yugi needs you. I need you." The last sentences came out as a whisper as she dropped her eye contact.

The pharaoh looked at her curiously, watching as a slight blush dusted her cheeks and her hand shook as she held onto his shirt. Quickly, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the young woman forcing her to sit upon his lap. "You said you needed me. What did you mean?" He whispered it into her ear causing a shiver to dance across her skin.

Tea was shocked by the bizarre moves caused by the pharaoh. He was usually more reserved and didn't try anything out of ordinary unless it had to do with dueling. "I… I didn't think you noticed or even heard."

The pharaoh chuckled, "Tea, I would be an idiot if I didn't know how you felt."

Tea gasped before pushing against the pharaoh, staring at him an arm's length apart. "If you knew then you would understand that while I am sad Yugi is gone, I am glad that you are still here."

The pharaoh hummed in acknowledgment before pulling the young woman against him once more. His voice was rough against her ear as it vibrated throughout her body, "I understand what you are saying, Tea. However, that doesn't change how evil I was to Yugi and our monsters. Nothing will remove it."

Tea's face quickly grew warm as a blush covered her cheeks. She quickly whispered out the sentences hoping that he either missed it or he heard it and would respond with something similar to her feelings. "Love would remove it."

The pharaoh chuckled once more, "Yes, I suppose love is the greatest weapon against evil."

Tea pushed against the pharaoh, breaking from his grip. She tried turning away to avoid the violet stares of the pharaoh as her face continued to hold a strong blush. She really didn't think he would reply. While it made her heart thump hard within her chest that he even knew how she felt about him, it still didn't confirm to her if he felt the same about her.

Swallowing hard, Tea stared out at the darken horizon, "Yes, it is. Anyways, it is late. You know how I feel so keep that in mind when fighting the darkness."

Tea tried standing up so that she could head back to the trailer, but the pharaoh quickly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards him. Her legs spread around his waist as he pulled her flushed against his chest. Tea didn't get a chance to say a word as his mouth descended upon hers, silencing everything she might have said. He used one arm to pull her closer to him while the other wrapped around her neck, letting him mold his lips against hers. He dominated the kiss as he allowed his hands to trace against the hem of shirt, just lightly brushing his knuckles against the smooth skin of her back.

When their lungs were protesting, they broke with a heated pop. Leaning his forehead against her own, he released her neck to trace her face with his long fingers down to her neck and over her collar bone. "You are my light. I need you," he whispered huskily against the side of her cheek as he placed small kisses down to her neck and upon the pulse of it, pulling and nipping against the delicate skin.

Tea moan lightly against his touch. Her mind was spiraling out of control. He needed her. She was his light. It was hard for her to process with all the touches and kisses he was leaving upon her skin. With a hard attempt, she spoke out one sentence, hoping it meant what she was thinking, "Does this mean…."

The pharaoh growled deeply within his throat as he brought both hands to cup her face. "What do you think? I need you. I want you." To imply his meaning, he lifted his hips causing a dark blush and a sharp gasp to escape from the young woman.

Tea tried moving away as her body warmed against his touches and began to pool within her lower belly, twisting it and causing her to grind back against him. He wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her down upon him as his other hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her to his lips. The kiss was heated as their mouths sculpted to each other. She felt as he nipped upon her lower lip, pulling it between his teeth. His tongue rolled over it and pressed against her own teeth causing her to open, allowing their tongues to dance in their own exotic way.

The pharaoh traced his hands over her shoulders, kneading the skin as he trailed down her arms to land upon her waist. He rolled his fingers upon the hem of the young dancer's shirt before dipping underneath and up along her back. Tea arched against him, her plump breasts pressing further against his flatter, toned chest. She felt as he broke the snap on her bra, allowing the material to loosen upon her chest. His hand traced around before pushing the material up. She gasped and moaned when his hand cupped the mounds of flesh and began to roll the perk nipples against his fingers.

All thought process escaped from the young dancer's mind as his touch caused her body to heat up. She felt an ache that began to build in her lower belly. She twisted against the pharaoh, grinding her hips and causing his breathing to go sharp and release a moan. "Please," she begged, not sure what she was asking but hoping he would understand.

He pushed against her body, rolling up her red skirt and grabbing the hem of her white panties. She felt as he moved his knee, forcing her to lean forward. He pulled the material down and over one of her legs leaving her bare below. He cupped her face with both of his hands as he groaned deeply and quickly sealed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. It was a needy kiss, full of passion and promises of what was to come.

Tea felt as he dropped his hands to his belt. She heard as he quickly pulled the buckle apart before breaking the snap and drawing the zipper down. She felt as he moved around below her, causing her to gasp sharply against his lips when she felt him positioned below her maiden entrance.

The pharaoh stopped all movement. His hand was placed on her hip as he stared with his amethyst eyes into her cobalt ones. With a smile, she swallowed hard and nodded, giving him that one permission he was waiting for, thankful that he was still thinking about her through their lustful minds.

He brought his knees up and gripped her hip, helping her rise. She felt as he adjusted before slowly dropping her down upon him. Quickly, her eyes shut as pain started to fill her body as she tried to adjust to his size. He brought her flush against her chest and placed delicate kisses upon her face. She was tight against him as her inner muscles clutched painfully around him. He needed her to relax for both their sakes.

"Shh," he whispered. "Just relax. Feel."

Tea allowed her mind to drift to the feeling of him. She noticed how he stop when he found a small bit of resistance. She closed her eyes and gripped her hands tightly against his shoulders as he thrust forward causing her to cry out. Tears began to pool and fall silently down her face as she took in a sharp intake of breath and held it. The pharaoh used his free hand to wipe them away.

"Breath, Tea," he whispered once more. "Just relax. Let the feeling override the pain."

The pharaoh cupped her face and placed delicate kisses upon her cheeks before sealing his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle as he traced his tongue upon her lips. Each movement caused her body to loosen against the strange invasion. She slowly started to move, causing him to groan against her lips. He dropped his hands back to her waist and helped her move up before bringing her back down in a slow, teasing movement. She felt no more pain, a shiver of pleasure dancing across her skin.

He began to thrust quicker against her body, helping her with the movement as she moved up before coming straight down. The friction between them, the heat, it was causing their body to shiver upon the night's cool air. She would moan against the feeling as he traced his fingers against her heated skin. His mouth continued kissing upon the pulse of her neck, nipping the skin and soothing it with his tongue.

He could tell she was getting close. She was beginning to cling to his body as her muscles pulsated against him. He thrust once more, rolling his hips against her. She arched her back as her body found her release, gripping tightly against him causing him to follow her through shadowy darkness and into light with his own release.

Tea collapsed against the pharaoh, her breathing coming out in short pants. He reached for one of the blankets and pulled it around them, draping it over their shoulders. He moved his knees, lifting the young woman from him. He draped both of her legs to the side of him as he readjusted their clothing. Pulling the other blanket, he spread it out upon the ground before slowly laying down while keeping the young woman flushed against him. He rolled his shoulder, removing his jacket and laying it over the blanket that was covering them.

"Tea," he whispered. The young woman opened her exhausted eyes to stare into the violet eyes of the pharaoh. "You are my light, my everything. I love you, Tea."

Tea could only smile brightly as she placed a soft, gentle kiss upon his lips before curling closer to the pharaoh and drifting to a content sleep. The pharaoh responded with the same smile before wrapping his jacket and the blanket tighter around them and soon following into that same warm and content sleep.

_The End_


End file.
